Como perder la memoria
by Yui Tori
Summary: Que pasa cuando el ser que mas amamos se nos adelanta? que pasara con el pobre de Endo? encontrar el descanso, despues de ese terrible accidente?... el amor es para siempre?...
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: HOLA! ESTOY DE VUELTA Y MAS FELIZ QUE NUNCA!**

**Naoko: la razon, ni yo se...**

**Sachiko:... pero tiene que ver con el Neko... verdad?...**

**Tori: QUE? NO! es por que, POR FIN ME COMPRARON UN GATITO!**

**Naoko:...ahhhh con que era eso... yo pense por el poster de "Bakugan" que le rasgaste a Sachiko...**

**Sachiko: OYE! TIENES QUE PAGARMELO!**

**Tori Malo: NO!**

**Como perder la memoria?**

_Capitulo 1: Maldito Lunes!_

Lunes por la mañana era un día como cualquier otro solo con la única diferencia que era el primer día de clases, me levante mientras trataba de reincorporarme; mire al espejo vi mi reflejo al parecer todo mi cabello estaba alborotado pero vi una cosa muy extraña… me acerque creyendo que me había imaginado cosas…

-AHHH!-se escucho un grito por toda la ciudad de Inazuma-Como rayos sucedió esto?-grite asustado. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe.

-Kazemaru! Estas…-Naoko se quedo en shock al verme; Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de negocios, entonces me quede solo o eso pesaba hasta cuando días después aparecieron mi prima y un amigo que lo quiero como mi hermano con que vivirían con migo. Son dos años mayores que yo y eso que hoy inicio el tercer año de secundaria.

-Ahhh-decía sin creer lo que veía en el espejo.

-Oye! Quien te dijo que podías hacerte un transplante si mi permiso!-grito muy confundida.

-QUE? Pero si yo no he hecho nada, desperté y esto aprecio!-dije mientras señalaba mi ahora no plano pecho.

-Oye… sabes de alguna forma me ofende… si tu no fuiste… entonces que te paso?-me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Y yo como voy a saber! Y ahora es el primer dia de clases!-gritaba histérico.

-OYE! Calmate!-dijo para luego tomarme de los hombros y mirarme fijamente-todo es por alguna razon-dijo para tranquilizarme.

-Hey! El desayuno esta listo-se asomo Tori-ehhh… Kazemaru… quien te dio permiso para hacerte un transplante! –grito asustado.

-Por segunda vez YO NO HIZE NADA!-grite enojado.

-Hablaremos después pero primero be a bañarte, iras a la escuela-hablo Naoko.

-QUE!-grite sorprendido.

-Oye… si va asi como, asi… sera muy raro cuando responda por el nombre de Kazemaru? –hablo Tori preocupado.

-Ahhh eso no importa… tu iras y punto! Y ademas Tori te acompañara todo el dia, por si las dudas-contesto mientras salia de la habitación.

-QUE?-gritamos sorprendidos.

-Oye! Bueno "la" cuidare pero yo no dare excusas al profe!-dijo Tori mientras salia de tras de Naoko.

Y asi pasaron 30 minutos y Kazemaru bajo a la cocina y traia puesto el uniforme femenino de la Secundaria Raimon…

-Como pueden usar esto?-maldecia la corta falda.

-Ahhh seria mejor decir… Naoko de donde los sacaste?-pregunto Tori.

-Hump… es un secreto… Rapido! Kazemaru toma tu desayuno-se dirigio al pobre Kazemaru que seguia viendo la falda con una mirada asesina.

-Eh?... si…-dijo desanimado. Despues de desayunar salieron de la casa en direccion a la Secundaria Raimon, cuando llegaron todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pobre peliazul que hacia un esfuerzo por pasar sin apenarce, sonrojarce o desmayarce por la precion que ocacionaban las miradas de todos los chicos.

-Bueno… ya estamos aquí… hoy te las arregla "sola"-dijo Tori mientras dejaba al pobre peliazul en el salon de clases.

-Que? No! Te bayas!-dijo Kazemaru mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-No me ire… solo me voy a mi salon… acuerdate que voy en segundo año de preparatoria-se excuso.

-Pe-pero? Mis compañeros me miran raro!-chillo Kazemaru.

-No te preocupes… si alguien se quiere pasar de listo solo grita y llegare a matarlo!-le griño mientras se soltaba.

-Ahhh bueno… pero eso no me relaja nada…-decia mientras veia como Tori se alejaba.

Tocaron para entrar a clases, era el momento de la verdad, Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba muy preocupado y ancioso ya que la noche anterior se acosto como un chico y a la mañana siguiente desperto como una chica; cuando el profesor menciono su nombre "la mencionada" se levanto para sorpresa de todos…

-Como es que Kazemaru Ichirouta es una chica?-dijeron los estudiantes en sonó de burla.

-…-Kazemaru no dijo nada y solo agacho la cabeza aceptando todos los comentarios que los demás le imponía. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Tori con unos folletos.

-Fuji Sensei, aquí le traigo unos informes que la señorita Sarah me dijo que se los entregara-hablo con seriedad, para luego mirar a Kazemaru y dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Ehh? si... ahh tengo que ir a hablar con ella; quedas a cargo de ellos-dijo para luego tomar los folletos y marcharce. El aula quedo en silencio total... bueno no total ya que todabia habian algunas burlas hacia "la" peliazul.

-Hump... bueno... yo estoy a cargo asi que CALLENCE!-ordeno Tori seberamente. En ese mismo instante todos obedecieron-Ichirouta...-hablo siempre aparentando un tono frío.

-Ehh-hh?-dijo nerviosa, bajo la mirada de todos.

-...Ya calmate... tiemblas mas que una gelatina-dijo Tori mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Kazemaru.

-Pero! yo... bueno...-suspiro de resignacion mientras veia de reojo a todos sus compañeros.

-TORI!-la puerta se volvio a abrir de golpe, asustando a todos.

-QUE?...hay no... oye! Sachiko dejame en paz!-reclamo Tori al ver a la pelinegra.

-Que? quieres que te deje en paz? NO! tu destruiste mi poster! ahora pagaras!-grito Sachiko mientras sacaba una metralleta.

-AHH!-gritaron todos menos Tori y Kazemaru, de alguna forma ya estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento de su "amiga"

-Sachiko-san!-grito Naoko mientras sacaba una anestcia inyectable y... bueno... la drogo y la pobre callo dormida... (si es que se puede decir asi)

-Ahh-suspiro de resignacion-Por que la dejaste escapar? sabes lo que hubiera hecho con esa cosa?-renegaba Tori.

-...Ehhh... Tori, Naoko... que haran si aparece Fuji-sensei?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-Ya veras-los ojos de Naoko brillaron mientras sacaba una jeringa.

-DAS MIEDO!-grito Tori-bueno ahora LLEBATE A SACHIKO!-grito para señalar la puerta.

-...Hey!-llamo la atencion una chica que levantaba la mano-y ustedes...que rayos se creen que son?-dijo Natzumi.

-Que te importa!-grito Naoko para llevarce el cadaver, digo a Sachiko desmayada. (XD no creen que seria capas de algo asi?, o si?)

-Naoko nunca cambiara-penso Kazemaru, pero fue cuando sintio que alguien lo observava y volteo a ver quien era-Ah?-penso al toparce con la mirada de Goenji que la miraba como si no hubiera otra cosa en el salon. Goenji al ver que Kazemaru lo estaba viendo levanto la mano y saludo amablemente.

-Hola-saludo algo nervioso, era la primera ves que lo veia con esa cara-que estara pensando?-penso mientras veia como Naoko se llevaba como trapo a la pobre de Sachiko.

**Tori: BUENO ES EL FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!**

**Naoko:... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Sachiko: -con ojos en forma de espiral-**

**Tori: te pasaste-puyandola con una barita-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori: HOLA! qui les traemos en capitulo 2**

**Naoko: ME VOY PARA ITALIA!**

**Sachiko:... Italia? por lo menos te alejaras de aqui.**

**Tori: QUE? me dejaras?**

**Naoko:...ahhhh si! tengo que ir a estudiar! Pediatria**

**Sachiko: NO TE LLEVARE A MIS HIJOS!**

**Tori Malo: NI YO! pero no me dejes con Sachiko! da miedo! TT-TT**

_Capitulo 2: Si esto comenzo mal, se puso peor..._

-Bueno... como estoy acargo... y si no hay interrupciones... les pedire que se calme y que no hagan ruido, por favor-hablo Tori.

-... ok!-gritaron en unisono. pero a los poco minutos se escuchaban murmullos por todos lados.

-...-suspiro- este dia sera MUY largo-penso Kazemaru, pero luego sintio que jalaban de su cabello-OYE! TU! QUE NO SABES...-dijo para darce vuelta y quedar viendo al chico.

-Ahh... perdon... pero es que tienes un hermoso cabello y no me resisti-dijo Endo mientras acariciaba sus azulados mecones.

-Ehh?-Kazemaru se sonrojo por tal acto, era la primera vez que Endo le habia dicho algo asi-ariwato-dijo mientras volvia a mirar al frente mientras trataba de ignorar el que Endo seguia jugando con su cabellera.

Mientras que Goenji miraba con odio aquella escena; de alguna forma le disgustaba el que Endo estubiera jugando con el cabello de Kazemaru y no el... pero eso cambiaria en la practica... Y asi paso el tiempo hasta que llego la hora de salida; todos los fugadores estaban en la cancha entrenando bueno a excepcion de "una" que los miraba desde las bancas junto con las managers...

-Bamos! Kazemaru-sempai!-le animaba Haruna-debe de salir a jugar...-le seguia incistiendo.

-Pero... no creo que pueda jugar asi...-dijo mientras miraba el piso.

-Quien dice que una chica no puede jugar?-grito Haruna atrallendo la atencion de todos y luego se llevo "arrastrada" a Kazemaru a los vestidores.

Despues de 10 minutos...

Haruna le habia hecho algunas costuras, y el uniforme dejaba ver la silutea (**Curvas, montañas, desvios. quebradas, lo QUE SEA! XD**) exacta de su cuerpo, tambien le coloco una licra color celeste y aparte que usando un cepillo le arreglo el pelo dejandolo siempre suelto; pero la mayor imprecion fue la que se llevaron sus compañeros...

-Chicos!-grito Haruna haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver-les presento a la nueva Kazemaru-dijo para luego apartarce y dejar ver a Kazemaru.

-QUE?-girtaron al ver a "la nueva" Kazemaru quedando todos con la quijada por el suelo.

-Lo sabia... esto es mucho para ellos-dijo con un aura depresiva.

-No te preocupes!-dijo Endo para pasar su brazo al rededor del cuello de Kazemaru con total naturalidad.

-Eh?-se volvio a sonrojar devido a la cercania de ambos cuerpos-si...-respondio para entrar a la cancha.

Y pasaron jugando, pero fue casi un solo desastre ya que a cualquier rato golpeaban, tiraban o le caian encima a "la pobre" de Kazemaru; aunque el peliazul recibia ayuda de Goenji y Endo que a cada rato venian a protegerlo de los pervertidos que se querian pasar... Y asi paso el tiempo cuando el entrenador Kudou les permitio tomar un descanso; Kazemaru rapidamente tomo su botella, su toalla y salio corriendo a arrecostarce cerca de un arbol, para aclarar su mente.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando-penso mientras tomaba agua y luego colocaba su botella a su lado y cerraba sus ojos para descansar. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que los demas lo encontraran.

-No creo que debamos molestarlo-susurro Kidou para no despertar a Kazemaru.

-Si... sera mejor irnos-dijo Fudou-es hora de "jugar" un poco-hablo dandole doble sentido; para luego marcharce junto con Kidou.

-...Yo... descansare un rato-dijo Goenji para colocarce al lado derecho de Kazemaru y hacer que "esta" apoyara su cabeza contra su hombro.

-NO ME QUEDARE ATRAS!-penso Endo mientras se arrodillaba-yo tambien descansare un poco- y dicho esto se acosto sobre las piernas de Kazemaru; ya que este las tenia algo estiradas solo que desde la rodilla onduleava haciendo una forma de "V"

-ENDO!-penso Goenji ideando mil formas de matarlo; pero su ira se fue al detectar el embriagante aroma que emanaba Kazemaru y luego fue quedandose dormido, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Kazemaru.

-... Kazemaru-kun-penso Endo para luego quedarce dormido con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Y asi pasaron los "maravillosos" minutos junto a "la" peliazul; ya habia pasado una hora y los tres no despertaban, paso el resto del entrenamiento pero nadie quizo despertarlos por que temian la reaccion que tendrian su capitan y el goleador de fuego cuando los despertaran...

-DESPIERTEN!-grito Tori a todo pulmon, despertando de sobresalto a los dormidos.

-...Oye Tori te pasaste...-le regaño Naoko.

-Ya no me regañes! estoy debastado con las ecuacines, el algebra y el maestro Kirasawa!-grito muy enojado.

-Ahhh-suspiro-tu odias a cualquiera que te de Matematica...-se bufo Sachiko mientras mantenia su distancia de Naoko.

-y ademas eso es facil, solo que tu no le prestas atencion en nada-respondio Naoko con aburrimiento.

-Ahhh... Endo, Goenji... que hacen?-pregunto Kazemaru asustado al ver lo cerca que los tenia.

-Ehhh? NADA!-contestaron al instante.

-Ya... es muy tarde...-hablo Naoko. Pero luego se escucho un sonido que probenia del estomago de Endo y Goenji.

-AHHHH tienen hambre?-pregunto Sachiko mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Kazemaru.

-Ahhh... si-acepto Endo todo apenado, mientras se paraba.

-Igual yo-contesto Goenji de igual modo, y se paraba.

-Bueno que me importa! por mi que se mueran de hambre! asi habra mas comida en el mundo-gritaba Tori muy enojado.

-...-le da un coscorron y luego le aparecio un gran chichote-YA NO TE DESCARGES CON ELLOS SOLO POR QUE TE SACATE MALA NOTA EN MATEMATICA!-grito Naoko ya muy enojada.

-Da miedo!-pensaron los menores y Sachiko mientras que los menores se abrazaban mutuamente dejado a Kazemaru en medio.

-Endo-kun! Goenji-kun!-les hablo "toda sonrojada"-me estan...-dijo con puro nerviosismo.

-ENDO! GOENJI! YA NO LO MANOCEEN!-grito Tori para luego darles un coscorron a cada los dos y separalos.

-Au!-dijeron ambos mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

-Bueno...-le da un golpe muy fuerte a Tori mandandolo a volar-vamos a comer... si?-dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-OYE!-grita Tori mientras se levanta-solo por que eres una chica no te hago nada... aun que te prohibire que SIGAS LOS PASOS DE TSUNADE!-grito mientras trataba de calmarce. Y asi ambos se pelearon, se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada mientras trataban de matarce...

-AHHH Tori! Naoko! ya no se peleen!-grito Kazemaru para ponerce en medio de ellos.

-Hump!-dijeron mientras se daban media vuelta y quedar espalda con espalda.

-Esto ba de mal en peor-penso Kazemaru.

-Si...-contestaron en unisono Sachiko, Endo y Goenji.

**Tori: BUENO ES EL FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!**

**Naoko:... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Sachiko: me las pagaras**

**Tori: ya esta mejor! -sigue puyandola con la barita-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori: HOLA! qui les traemos en capitulo 3**

**Naoko: bueno este capitulo, EL TEMA LO DICE TODO!**

**Sachiko:... HAHAHA te quedaste sin nada que decir!**

**NOTA: Les pedimos de favor que nos califiquen los trajes, ya que queremos saber quien sera el Rey y Reina del baile asi que VOTEN! PARA MEJORES TRAJES! **

_Capitulo 3: Cosplay?_

Despues de arreglar el problema de Tori y Naoko fuero a cenar ramen ya que Naoko habia invitado pero al final le toco pagar al Tori...

-Que es esto?-pregunto Kazemaru mientras veia un anuncio.

-Que es, que?... KYA!-grito Sachiko como toda una fangirl-Un baile de disfraces!-grito muy animada.

-Baile?-preguntaron Endo y Goenji.

-Si! y es mañana!-aclaro Naoko.

Se miraron mutuamente-NO!-gritaron-

-...no se bailar-contesto Endo algo apenado.

-Ni yo...-dijo Goenji muy sonrojado.

Suspiro-solo les dire que tiene que ir disfrasados con lo que identifican mas-hablo Tori mientras leia el auncion.

-Con lo que me identifico mas?-dijo Goenji para imaginarce a Fubuki con un traje de osito chibi, para luego terminar con un derrame nasal.

-Goenji-kun!-grito Kazemaru para darle un leve golpe en la cabeza-deje de pensar cosas pervertidas!-le grito.

-Ahhhh, lo que sea-siguio Sachiko-solo vengan con migo! yo les conseguire un traje!-grito para luego llevarcelos arrastrados.

Y asi se diriguieron a la casa de Kazemaru, cuando llegaron subieron las escaleras y entraron en el cuarto del menor.

-POR QUE TIENE QUE SER EN MI CUARTO?-grito el peliazul.

-POR QUE SI!-gritaron Naoko y Sachiko asustando a los tres menores.

-Bueno-dijo Kazemaru mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Y de que los disfrasamos?-pregunto Naoko algo indecisa.

-Dis-dis-frasar?-titubearon los menores.

-No saben lo que les espera...-suspiro- siento pena por ustedes-se bufo Tori.

-Ni creas que te salvas!-gritaron las dos a los cuatro vientos.

Y paso una LARGA noche ya que no decidian que traje ponerle a cada quien (**Como son muñecas XD**) asta que a la una de la madrugada lograron coincidir y bueno pues, los dejaron en paz (**Suerte que es fin de semana**) asi que mandaron a dormir a los modelos y ambas chicas se quedaron despiertas colocandoles los toques finales.

FALTA UNA HORA PARA EL BAILE...

-NO ME PONDRE ESTO!-se escucho un grito por toda la ciudad.

-CLARO QUE SI!-grito Naoko para llevarce arrastrado al pobre de Kazemaru, mientras que los demas esperaban afuera del cuarto-hey! chicos pongance sus trajes... SACHKO! SE LOS COLOCAS! ya que Kazemaru se reciste mucho-se escucho el grito de Naoko desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**NOTA: LOS OBJETOS DESCRITOS SON VERDADEROS SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION XD**

-OK!-grito para luego lanzarce sobre el pobre portero mientras le colocaba el traje. Este era completamente rojo; camisa manga larga hasta las muñecas, sobre el pantalos habia una especie de falda, en el pecho habia cuatro grandes circulos de color dorado, una especie de bufanda color dorado, un cinturon negro con la evilla de color dorado, botas negras a la altura de la rodilla, el pelo desarreglado y hasaber como le desaparecio los piquitos y los reeemplazo con una especie de flequillo en frente al lado derecho (**Para los que aun no saben quien es, Cyborg 009**)

-Que me colocaste?-dijo Endo mientras se veia en un espejo.

-Nada!-dijo para luego ir tras Goenji y ponerle el traje una camisa azul con mangas cortas y sobre esta una sin mangas de color anaranjado, un liston azul en su cintura, pantalones anaranjados, unas botas hasta los tobillos de color azul (**Creo q es obvio... que es Goku XD**)

-AH! ni que me paresca a Goku!-dijo para verce en el espejo junto a Endo.

-Si te pareces! por el pelo!-le dijo el castaño mientras se reia.

-Ahhh TORI!donde estas?-gritaba Sachiko mientras lo buscaba por toda la casa.

En eso salen Naoko y Kazemaru...

-COMO ME COLOCASTE ESTO!-dijo Kazemaru con la cara roja de verguenza. Traia puesto un traje de de ninja; un vestido MUY corto a unos 10 dedos arriba de la rodilla blanco como la nieve, sin mangas el cuello del vestido era en forma de "V" y en la orilla tenia unas lineas celestes pero llegaba hasta casi en medio de su pecho, un gran liston de color de color celeste estaba atado a su cintura dejandola ver mas torneada, unas calcetas de color blanco que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, unas zapatillas de madera, unos guantes (**Si es q se le pueden llamar guantes... XD eran un poco mas largos que la muñeca pero estaba como atado al dedo de en medio**) siempre de color blancos pero tenian una estrella en medio del guante una funda de color claro adornaba su cintura; mientras que en la pierna derecha tenia un porta shurikens; el pelo suelto y un liston celeste amarrado al cuello. (**como un collar, solo que este es señido... y no se asfixia...**)

-Kazemaru?-dijeron Endo y Goenji para luego sonrojarce de sobremanera.

-Eh?-dijo todo rojo por la pena.

-Ah Tori acaba de entrar en el cuarto-hablo Naoko.

-Ohh Gracias-dijo con frialdad para luego entrar en el cuarto-TORI! TE LLEGO LA HORA!-se lanza sobre el y le coloca el traje. Era un cosplay de Kakashi-sensei (**Hay de todo un poco xD**)

**Tori: BUENO ES EL FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO!**

**Naoko:... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Sachiko: Pobres... pero bueno! se ven lindos asi!**

**Tori: ya esta mejor! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori: HOLA! qui les traemos en capitulo 4 y sabemos que a Goenji querian que fuera Vegeta... asi que aremos unos cambios MUY frasticos... para su antojo **

**Naoko: asi que esperamos que les guste...**

**Sachiko:... asi q lo cambiamos para que esten felices...**

**NOTA: cursiva son los pensamientos de Kazemaru.**

_Capitulo 4: Sangre por vida._

Despues de que todos se disfrasaran salieron de la casa cuando a medio camino a Goenji se le ocurre pasar serca de una rreja y termina desptuyendo la camisa... Despues de recibir un tremendo regaño por parte de Naoko y Sachiko le colocaron el traje "V" el de vegeta; cuando se dirijian para la fiesta se encontraron con Fuyuka, Aki y Natsumi que al ver a Kazemaru quicieron morirse, ya que andaba mucho mas atractiva que sus trajesitos de cuarta.

-hola! Endou-kun, Goenji-san-dijeron las tres.

-hola-respondieron como si nada.

-...y ustedes tambien iran a la fiesta?-pregunto Aki.

-si... iremos-respondieron con decepcion.

Mientras platicaban iban cruzando un cruce peatonal cuando aparece de rrepente un bus escolar, estaba a punto de atropeyar a Endo ya que estaba distraido cuando Kazemaru reacciona y empuja a Endo fuera del alcanze de bus...

-Endo-kun-susurro Kazemaru mientras abria los ojos como platos. Y luego se escucho un chillido y un tremendo estallido.

-Kaze-chan!-se alarmaron mientras corrian al insedente.

Habia fuego por todos lados, el bus habia girado para ebitar estrellace contra Kazemaru y en ves fue a estrellarce contra un poste, pero como solo lo rozo y eso ocaciono que se desbalanciara y salierra rodando en direccion a Kazemaru... Y cando paro estaba embuelto en llamas ya que el motor habia explotado. Pronto llegaron la ambulancia, los bomberos, la prensa y el noticiero...

Mientras que en la fista todos los jugadores de Inazuma eleven esperaban impacientes a sus compañeros; asi que encendieron la Tv y mientras pasaban los canales vieron algo horrible...

-Como podemos ver, a ocurrido un accidente entre la decima y octava calle; al parecer un bus lleno de estudiantes dio buelta-hablo la reportera. Salia el bus mientras era apagado, la camara luego enfoco a los lecionados-Al parecer 12 estudiantes de primaria y el conductor salieron con quemarudas graves... pero este accidente a cobrado una vida... una joven fue aplastada por el vehiculo colectivo-dijo con un tono muy triste mientras que la camara enfocaba el cababer de la peliazul.

-QUE?-gritaron todos los del equipo para luego salir corriendo hacia el lugar...

-KAZEMARU!-gritaban a mas no poder, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

-porbre chica-susurro un policia mientras entregaba el cuerpo a sus amigos.

-... Kazemaru-Tori recibio el cadaver y la abrazo entre sollozos descontrolados.

La camara los apunto mientras mostraba la triste escena, en eso la reportera se acerco a ellos para entrevistarlos pero Sachiko enojada y desolada termino dandole un puñetazo a la camara y la destrozo.

-LARGENSE!-grito para luego sacar espantados a la periodista y al camareografro.

_-Eh? por que lloran? Endo, Goenji, Tori, Sachiko, Naoko?-trato de tocar el rostro de Tori pero solo lo traspaso-QUE ES ESTO?-dijo asustado mientras miraba hacia todos lados._

-Kazemaru... todo fue mi culpa-chillo Endo mientras que abrazaba con mucha fuerza el cadarver ya que Tori se lo habia dado.

_-Endo-kun-se sonrojo-como es pocible esto? tu no tienes la culpa-trato de animarlo pero parecia que no escuchara, pero cuando trato de hablar con el una rafaga de viento los invadio llevandoles algo de tranquilidad._

-Kazemaru...-dijeron en unisono mientras que los demas solo veian con tristesa a su amigo.

Unos dias despues; conocidos y amigos estaban vestidos de color negro en la casa de Tori. Una horrible sensacion embolvia al pobre de Endo ya que se sentia culpable de todo, mientras que los demas no pasaban de ver la caja en donde el cuerpo llacia. Despues del entierro todo fue un terrible bajon para el equipo ya que casi se disuelve pero con ayuda de los animos del entrenador y con la promesa "ALGUN DIA NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER" el equipo pudo salir adelante aunque ya no era el mismo de antes; mientras que por otro lado Naoko se habia sumido en su trabajo como doctora pensando en que quizas el dolor desapareceria por la perdida de su "hermanito", Sachiko se habia buelto mas fria, y casi sin sentimientos... mientras que Tori estubo a punto del suicidio, si no hubiera sido por que Neko aparecio e hizo de las suyas, Tori ya estaria junto con Kazemaru.

Endo estaba en su cuarto, tenia un cuchillo en mano, ya no soportaba mas, queria estar al lado de Kazemaru y no le importaba nadie mas, solo el; aquel androgino que le quito el sueño, el que le enseño a ver sus sentimientos, aquel que siempre quizo y nunca tubo el valor de decircelo...

-Kazemaru...-susurro para luego apuntar el cuchillo a su corazon, estaba dispuesto a quitarce la vida.

-_NO LO HAGAS!-_se escucho un especie de grito; al instante las cortinas comenzaron a moverce ya que una rafaga de viento habia entrado en su habitacion.

-Eh?-Endo suelta el cuchillo-quien es?-dijo alarmado.

_-No lo hagas, por por favor-_le susurro Kazemaru mientras se sentaba delante de el y pasaba sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo abrazaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Kazemaru?-cinto que lo abrazaban asi qu cerro lo ojos para relajarce; al instante logro ver a Kazemaru que lo estaba abrazando, instintibamente trato de abrazarlo ya que podia verlo(**siempre con los ojos cerrados**)

_-No lo hagas... aun no es tu tiempo; recuerda que siempre estare con tigo-_respondio Kazemaru-_solo cierra los ojos y me veras, llamare y vendre; te lo prometo_-dijo mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Endo.

-Kaze-chan-respondio para abrazarlo mas fuerte

**Tori: BUENO ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO!**

**Naoko:... Mi hermanito TT-TT**

**Sachiko: Pobres... TT-TT**

**Tori: ... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori: HOLA! qui les traemos en capitulo 5, no me maten! solo trate de hacer algo interesante! por favor! no me maten-escondiendose tras de una planta- y lamento MUCHO el retrazo!**

**Naoko: bueno se volvio a traumar... bueno, es tu culpa por no fijarte casi borras el fic!**

**Sachiko:... SAL DE LA CONDENADA PLANTA!-le jala del pie- tu! estas ciego! como te atreves a casi auto-borrar! este fic!**

**NOTA: cursiva son los pensamientos de Kazemaru y demas sobrenatural...**

**Sachiko y Naoko: NOTA DE LA NOTA: si quieren matar a Tori haganlo! por culpa de su cegera estamos atrasadas!**

**Neko:... no lo hagan! TT-TT me quedare si Uke...**

_Capitulo 5: Aun despues del mas aya._

Despues del "encuentro" que tubo Endo con Kazemaru; el portero cambio por completo, por lo menos se sentia mejor, como le dijo su amado, si cerraba los ojos y lo llamaba apareceria, Kazemaru siempre cumplia la promesa que le habia hecho a su Capitan; el de nunca dejarlo solo... Pero mientras transcurrian los meses todo se hacia mas dificil para el pobre de Endo, al ir creciendo cada vez tenia mas responsabilidades y aunque Tori, Naoko y por veces Sachiko le ayudaban en algunos proyectos y trabajos el castaño sentia un gran bacio en su corazon...

_-que te sucede Endo-kun?_-pregunto Kazemaru mientras se sentaba junto a el.

-no puedo... me cuesta-contesto confundido mientras cerraba los ojos para ver a su peliazul.

_-Endo-kun_-se preocupo por su portero-_dime que tienes?_-mientras se acercaba a el.

-me cuesta algebra-atino a decir mientras se rracaba la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

-_AH?_-cae al estilo anime-_con_ _que_ _eso era_-dijo mientras se lebantaba con una gran gota en su sien_-Ne!_ _Endo-kun_ _yo_ _te ayudare-_contesto feliz.

-Enserio?-respondio alegre.

-Endo-kun!-el profesor le lanzo una tiza que le dio de lleno en la frente haciendolo preder el balanze y caer de su aciento. (**una** **vez** **me** **paso** **eso, y me disloque la muñeca el profesor tubo que pagarme y de paso copiarme las clases xD**)

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!-todos los compañeros de aula se comenzaron a reir.

-ahhh?-se soba la frente- por que hizo eso?-pregunto mientras se lebnataba.

-usted joven Mamoru, se distrae mucho; y para mas habla solo... de seguro esta enfermo-contesto el profesor-le sugiero que baya a la enfermeria-prosiguio para señalarle la puerta.

-yo le ayudo-levanto la mano Fuyuka.

-bueno-contesto el profesor para sacar otra tiza y segir con la clase.

/En el pasillo/

-no es necesario que te ayas ofrecido-dijo Endo.

-al contrario, Mamoru-kun necesitas ayuda; ya que la falta de Kazemaru te ha cambiado por completo-contesto con un eje de enojo al recordar a aquel chico.

-ahh?-nota el cambio de humor-oye, si no te agrada; puedes dejarme, yo solo puedo llegar a la enfermeria-respondio algo ofendido.

-pero... Mamoru?-replico.

-por favor... dejame solo-le dijo para adelantarce.

-...-se quedo parada.

/En la enfemeria/

-haber, Endo-san... que hiciste esta vez?-pregunto Naoko mientras le ponia una paleta en la lengua para ver su garganta.

-nog segf , profegh mefh tiroghf unafg tizahgf-contesto mientras aun tenia la paleta en la lengua.

-**n_nU** ahhh te volviste a distraer...-le contesta mientras se aparta de el.

-...ahhh pero ya el las quinta vez que me mandan aqui! y no tengo nada-reprocho Endo.

-eso crees? Endo-san creo que te molesta no?-pregunto mientras le tomaba la temperatura.

-molesta? te refieres a la ausencia de Kazemaru?-pregunto mientras miraba la ventana.

-... no te preocupes, Kazemaru esta en un mejor lugar-le contesto

-_aqui con ustedes... es el mejor lugar de todos_-dijo mientras el viento entraba por la ventana.

-_tu tiempo aqui a terminado es hora de marcharte al otro mundo_-le hablo un angel, al parecer el guardian que mantenia las almas en este mundo.

_-por que? no quiero irme! quiero estar con Endo-kun!_-gritaba desesperado pero al tratar de escapar unos dos angeles vinieron y lo tomaron uno de cada brazo y se lo llevaron-_ENDO-KUN!_-el grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el lugar celestial(?) e incluso logro llegar a los oidos de los humanos.

-KAZEMARU?-ambos voltearon a ver la ventana. Al instante lograron notar como el alma de Kazemaru era llevado al cielo(?) y al instante entraban a una extraña puerta que aparecio de la nada.

-_Perdon Endo-kun... no pude cumplir mi promesa-_dijo mientras algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; entraron los 4 y luego la puerta desaparecio.

-Kazemaru-susurro Endo para luego ponerce muy triste.

-...Endo-san...-le abraza para reconfortarlo-no te preocupes, no te dejaremos solo... y de seguro Kazemaru te esta cuidando desde aya arriba-señala el cielo (**bueno el techo, pero ustedes me entienden**)

**Tori: BUENO ES EL FIN DEL CAPITULO! GOMENE!**

**Naoko:... Tu! ciego!**

**Sachiko: por eso no te ayudamos en el otro capi!**

**Tori: ... que? WA! ¬3¬ son muy malas con migo**

**Neko: yo te ayudare**

**Tori:... bueno... Ariwato! por lo menos no me quedare solo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori: Hola! Aquí estamos de nuevo….**

**Naoko: me sorprendes que aun estés vivo…**

**Neko:… ¬¬ déjalo en paz…**

**_Capitulo 6: Esto lo hago por ti Onii-san…_**

Habían pasado ya tres años… y bueno, a Endo no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos, ya con 17 años que gracias a sus amigos aun seguía con los pies en la tierra o eso parecía.

En fin, el portero o más bien dicho ex portero siguió adelante y realizo sus estudios; pero lo más sorprendente fue que por algún motivo algo lo impulso a ser el entrenador del nuevo equipo de Raimon; y estos al salir adelante fue ganando popularidad el entrenador Mamoru. Al cumplir los 18 años ya tenía millones de contratos para entrenar a miles de equipos famosos; aparte de sus estudios como abogado, al final termino con grandes fortunas…

Pero nunca podía borrar de sus mente a aquel que lo supo comprender, aquel que se le adelanto… y que _rompió su promesa dos veces_ eso era muy doloroso de solo recordarlo y en la universidad siempre había algo que lo hacía recordar a su peliazul.

Sus padres ya muy desesperados, decidieron tomar una decisión y decidieron casarlo por la fuerza con Aki Kino... **(Tori**: **si… regáñenme… pero ya verán el final. Neko: MUAJAJAJAJA) **_sería la mejor decisión?_ Llenaría mi vacio? Eso solo lo sabría él, pero como no estaba en sus CAVALES acepto sin protesta alguna a la terrible decisión que sus padres le había impuesto sin imaginarse que ellos mismos al querer ayudar a su único hijo lo acercaban cada vez más a la muerte.

-Está loco!-Gritaba Miyasaka para sus adentros-como es posible que quiera ceder así nada más! No permitiré que cometa el más grande error de su vida… lo haré por Onii-san.

Se acercaba el día de la boda, y cuando más se acercaba mas insistían los amigos de Endo a que desistiera y no se casara; pero cuando se esta tan deprimido _ya nada importa_ todo lo eh perdido, _que más se puede perder?..._

Llego el día de la boda…

Endo ya se encontraba adentro de la iglesia; y como siempre sus amigos… que veían con desilusión como comenzaba la ceremonia. Sachiko estaba que revienta, en algún momento se iría sobre Endo y lo golpearía hasta que reaccionara; Tori y Neko estaban en las primeras bancas ya que por que a Endo se le metió que Tori sería el padrino de los anillos y Neko el padrino de las alhajas, ambos veían con desilusión la triste escena que acababa de comenzar. Por su parte Naoko estaba hasta el final de la iglesia, no quería ver el desarrollo de esa horrible pesadilla. Al igual estaban hay Goenji, Fubuji, Fudou, Kidou, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Naguno, Suzuno y Afrodit; todos también se lamentaban la tontería que Endo estaba a punto de meterse.

En otro lado…

-No dejare que Endo lo haga-dijo para tomar un fragmento del meteorito que había conseguido con mucho sacrificio-si es cierto-coloca el fragmento entre sus palmas y las entrelaza como si fuese a orar-esto aumenta la energía espiritual aparte de aumentar la energía física-se lleva las manos a su corazón-DESEO DAR MI VIDA POR LA DE KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!-grito con voz potente; al instante el meteorito comenzó a brillar de un color blanco, apareció de la nada el cuerpo de Kazemaru, este estaba flotando de forma vertical-Onii-san…-sonrió por verlo otra vez, después de 3 largos años-TE OBSEQUIO MI VIDA!-y dicho esto Miyasaka cayó al suelo casi sin energía vital.

-…-abre los ojos y encogida baja a tierra firme y corre hacia donde Miyasaka estaba-MIYASAKA!-grito mientras lo veía con lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

-Ka-Kazemaru-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-si?-tomo su mano al instante.

-no has crecido nada-se burlo; al parecer tenía el cuerpo, edad y vestiduras con que falleció **(Tori: si se acuerdan, usaba un vestido cuando falleció…. Así que… el aun tiene 15 años. Neko: continuemos =^_^=)**

-no digas eso! Sacrificaste tu vida por mi…-le contesto entre sollozos.

-no llores por mi, más bien apresúrate tienes que impedir la boda de Endo-sama y evita que tome el vino-le dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

-no! Espera que? –se sorprendió.

-vamos… ve… esa es mi última petición-dijo para luego fallecer.

-MIYASAKA!-grito pero después de unos minutos se levanto y fue a cumplir la última petición de aquel que trato como un hermanito y que dio su vida para que él estuviera vivo; salió corriendo a la iglesia.

En el camino; el cielo obscureció y comenzó a llover, mientras que Kazemaru corría desesperadamente por las calles para impedir la boda pero… _porque evitar que se tome el vino?_ Se preguntaba mientras corría y se pasaba varios semáforos en rojo **(despulpen si no así… que casi no me acuerdo de los colores del semáforo en Japón) **_será que… _aumenta la velocidad, dejando a muchos que vieron las noticias asustados por der a un muerto…

EN LA IGLESIA…

-Señorita Kino, acepta a el joven Endo como su esposo?-pregunto el párroco.

-acepto-dijo con una alegría fingida.

-y usted joven Endo, acepta a la señorita Kino como su esposa?-pregunto otra vez.

-… yo…yo…a-no pudo seguir por que estaba nervioso.

-tómelo como un sí!-dijo Aki ya desesperada.

-…-jadeaba mientras entraba en la iglesia y comenzó a correr por en medio de la iglesia

-muy bien?... ahora tomen sus copas y entrelacen sus brazos para marcar la unidad-dijo y ambos obedecieron- ahora beban y estarán unidos por toda la eternidad-dijo.

-…-ambos obedecieron, pero la cosa iba en cámara lenta para todos hasta que.

- NO!-grito Kazemaru y empujando a Endo bebió él, el vino y luego cayó al suelo.

-Kazemaru?-dijo Endo sorprendido mientras que todos se paraban del susto-…no…-mientras recogía en brazos al peliazul, en cambio este parecía tener fiebre mientras trataba de respirar por la boca-QUE LE DISTE!-se enojo Endo.

-ahhh etto… yo….-trataba de retroceder para huir pero por detrás se le aparecieron Tori y Neko.

-a donde-comenzó Tori.

-crees que vas?-termino Neko. Y ambos a garraban a Aki de los brazos.

-responde TRATASTE DE EMBENENARLO!-grito Sachiko muy furiosa.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA-se rio-claro! Después de que muriera me quedaría con todo su dinero!-contesto con frialdad-pero no esperaba que alguien como él se metiera en esto y arruinara mis planes-siguió, pero al instante recibió una cachetada de parte de Kidou.

-…. Como te atreves a decir algo así! Y pensar que te tratamos como una compañera todo este tiempo, solo eres una **** **** **(censuramos las palabras por que están en una iglesia XD pero no se preocupen al final sabrán que dijo)** –dijo sin remordimiento alguno, mientas que los demás se quedaban sorprendidos por semejantes palabras por parte del estratega.

-DONDE ESTA EL ANTIDOTO!-grito Endo muy asustado mientras veía como la salud del menor se iba deteriorando.

-Eso, no está en mis manos-dijo apara luego incrustar el tacón en el pie de Tori.

-AHH!-chillo de dolor mientras la soltaba.

-Tori!-grito Neko, mientras la soltaba del otro brazo apara ver al mencionado.

-SAYONARA!-salió corriendo.

-DETENGALAN!-grito Goenji.

-… no me atraparan-mientras corría pero…

-…-le pone zancadilla y Aki va a parar rostro al suelo-a donde crees que vas?-pregunto Naoko.

-AHH!-salta Sachiko y le cae parada sobre la espalda de Aki.

-AH!-chillo mientras sentían como comprimían su espalda dificultándole respirar.

-te lo preguntare una vez-dijo Sachiko-donde está el antídoto?-dijo ya con un hacha en mano.

-OK!-dijo temerosa-aquí esta-saca de la manga del vestido un frasquito con un brebaje de color amarillo.

-…gracias-tomo el frasco y dejando caer el hacha a unos centímetros de su cara corrió a dentro de la iglesia.

-…. Es mi momento para escapar-pensó para ponerse de pie.

-a donde crees que vas?-pregunto Neko mientras obstruía el escape de Aki-lastimaste a mi uke… y eso no te lo perdonare!-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

-ahhhh…. Que planeas hacerme?-rio con nerviosismo.

-te haré lo mismo que le paso a la "pobre" de Fuburra…-se acerca toma al hacha-adiós!-alzo el arma y parecía que le partiría la cabeza; cuando hace un repentino giro y la golpea con el palo de madera y la deja inconsciente-yo no me ensuciare con sangre como la tuya-dijo mientras se dejaba mojar por la lluvia y tiraba el hacha lejos.

-…Neko-kun! Te vas a resfriar…-decía Tori mientras sacaba una bufanda que había alistado por si las dudas y la amarraba en torno a su cuello.

-gracias-sonrió mientras entraba a la iglesia junto con Tori.

-…no entiendo como rayos estas viva….-dijo Naoko mientras cuidaba a Aki desde lejos por si despertaba-pero se te acabo la suerte-sonrió.

ADENTRO DE LA IGLESIA!

-…Aquí está el antídoto!-grito Sachiko mientras le daba el frasquito a Endo.

-si…-abre el frasquito-por favor no mueras….-pensó para luego llevarse el frasquito a la boca y una vez que el liquido estuvo en su boca beso al menor para que este recibiera el antídoto y después de unos segundos se separo esperando respuesta alguna.

-Kazemaru….-se acercaron aun más… para ver si había movimiento alguno.

-…-Kazemaru no se movía, más bien había dejado de respirar.

-KAZEMARU!-grito Endo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho y comenzaba a sollozar-todo fue mi culpa… lo he perdido otra vez!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

- las noches que juntos pasamos, las risas que juntos lloramos; todo lo hicimos juntos, lloramos reímos e incluso perdimos -comenzó a cantar Tori.

-como te pones a cantar en un momento así?-preguntaba Endo desolado.

-… si algunas veces te falle, te pido perdón! Seamos hermanos o no, todos queremos lo mismo; alguien en que podamos confiar y tomar de la mano -siguió Neko.

-… se tu soledad, y lo mucho que puedes brillar; no te des por vencido esto no acaba hasta intentar volar -siguió Tori.

- así que no llores mas y déjate amar, porque estas en buenas manos… de las que nunca te dejaran… -se quedo Neko.

- atrás… -de repente el cuerpo que Endo sostenía comenzó a moverse.

-Kazemaru!-Endo lo volteo a ver, en busca si no había sido una ilusión y ahí estaba el pequeño Kazemaru mirándolo fijamente-KAZEMARU!-grito de alegría mientas abrazaba al mencionado.

-Endo-kun-susurro el menor mientras que se sonrojaba.

-ESTA VIVO!-gritaron en unisonó mientras celebraban y al instante los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir.

-eh?-todos voltearon a ver al sin fin de personas hasta que se dieron cuenta que los habían grabado por TV.

-AH!-se apenaron al instante.

-Neko! Tori! Como es que se saben esa canción?-pregunto Naoko desde la puerta de la iglesia.

-fácil! Neko-kun, Kaze-kun y yo la inventamos…-contesto Tori-verdad?-miro a Neko.

-…si, cuando tú te ibas y nos dejabas a Ichirouta… la practicábamos-contesto feliz.

-y es asi! como llegamos al final de esta boda, no boda… el inicio! La asesina, el pequeño que volvió de la muerte para salvar al exitoso entrenador y próximo abogado… Mamoru Endo… para ustedes CNN en Español, desde Japón-dijo la reportera. **(O conocen otro noticiero famoso? XD)**

**Tori: es el final! **

**Neko… díganme que les pareció la canción?**

**Naoko:… lo que Kidou dijo y fue censurado:…. "Puta Zorra"**

**Tori: en fin, que les pareció?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naoko:... que rapido se arreglan las cosas ^-^**

**Neko:… -suspiro-... esto te pasa por hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.**

**Tori:... creo que queme unas 1000 neuronas...-con ojos de espiral-**

**Sachiko:... basta de blabla!**

_Declamier:... -que tanto tiempo se me paso por alto XD- los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nivel-5... los que me pertenecen son Tori y Naoko ¬¬ y Sachiko y Neko son de... Grey-chan_

**_Capitulo 7: A la escuela!_**

Solo horas habian pasado desde la "boda" y todo ya habia o eso parecia vuelto un escandalo o eso parecia ya que los reporteros inundaban la casa de Endo en busca de saber mas sobre el pequeño que Endo habia adoptado y sobre los rumores que se ejercian al rededor de ambos; inclusive comenzaron a acosar a los amigos sercanos de Endo, y a los del peliazul.

-Gomene...-decia Kazemaru mientras asomaba la cabeza.

-eh?-aparta el libro que estaba leyendo. Endo estaba en su cuarto acostado en la cama mientra leia hasta que la voz del menor lo saco de su lecturta-por que dices eso?-coloca el libro en la mesita de noche.

-...estas seguro que quieres que este aqui?-mientras se acercaba a la cama. Kazemaru traia puesto una pijama que Endo le habia prestado cuan do este tenia 15, una camiseta blanca y un pantalon olgado de color azul **(de esos que se utilizan para hacer ejercicio)** aparte de que traia el pelo humedo y suelto ya que acababa de bañarce.

-... claro!-conteston con una sonrisa.

-...bueno... Endo-sempai-contesto para sentarce sobre la cama junto a Endo.

-...WAAAAAA! se ve tan moe! y violable!-pensaba mientras le daba un derrame nasal.

-Endo-sempai?-contesto Kazemaru algo preocupado por el comportamiento del mayor.

-ahhh! descuida... estoy bien-tapandose la nariz

-encerio?-se acerco a su rostro.

-cl-cla-cla-ro-tartamudeo por el repentino acercamiento del menor, mientras que el ex-portero se ruborizaba por la sercania.

-te sientes bien?... estas rojo... tienes fiebre?-preguntaba mientras juntaba su frente con la del mayor.

-no-no, claro que no-se ruborizo aun mas-sera mejor que duermas... has pasado por mucho-contesto mientras tomaba al menor entre brazos y lo acomodaba en la cama junto a el.

-etto... seguro... quieres que duerma aqui?-dijo Kazemaru.

-si, no puedo dejarte dormir en el sofa-contesto para luego levantarce.

-y tu donde dormiras?-pregunto Kazemaru mientras lo veia.

-supongo que en el sofa-contesto para luego comenzar a caminar.

-que? NO! espera!-le tomo la mano-no te bayas-dijo cabizbajo.

-ehh?-lo voltea a ver.

-quedate... por favor...-contesto mientras lebantaba la cabeza.

-eh...-se sorprendio ya que su rostro aparte de verce angelical sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por una capa de rubor-Kazemaru...-se guiro y con sutileza se pocicono sobre el menor sin soltar la mano de este.

-...-se ruboriza aun mas-Endo-sempai-contesto sorprendido.

-...no me digas Sempai... que me hace senir viejo, dime mejor kun-contesto mientras juntaba sus labios con los del menor.

-...hump-se asusta y frocejea.

-...-se separa-calma, no te lastimare-contesto mientras le apartaba el mechon y lo colocaba detras de su oreja para ver ambos ojos

-...etto...-se tranquilizo un poco.

-yo te cuidare y te protegere-dijo para abrazarlo.

-Endo-kun-susurro para luego aferrarce a la camisa del mayor.

-...no te volvere a perder-contesto para quitarce de encima del menor y acostarce junto a el-sera mejor que descances-los cubrio con la sabana y luego lo abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Endo-kun-contesto para luego quedarce dormido sobre los acogedores y protectores brazos del mayor.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...

La luz solar apenas se filtraba por las largas y gruesas cortinas que cubrian las inmensas ventanas; todo estaba callado y en calma en el cuarto del reconocido entrenador, hasta que...

-BIPP!-sono el despertador.

-ahhh-Endo saco una mano de la sabana para apagar el desperador-buenos dias-dijo Endo para luego retirar las sabanas en busca del peliazul, pero no estaba-Kaze-chan?-pregunto algo asustado mientras se lebantaba de la cama; corrio a bañarce y despues de cambiarse empezo a buscarlo por la habitacion-Kaze-chan!-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-mmm la la lara la la la la-taradeaba minetras cocinaba.

-Kazemaru!-aparecio Endo de repente en la cocina.

-eh?-dijo para darce la buelta.

-KAZEMARU!-grito Endo para luego abrazarlo.

-etto...?-contesto mientras se sonrojaba por el repentino abrazo.

-...pense que te habia perdido-contesto ya calmandose.

-... no estoy perdido, Endo-kun... te estaba haciendo el desayuno-contesto feliz para mirarlo a los ojos.

-...ahhhh-suspiro de alivio-me asustaste... y recuerda que hoy seguiras con la secundaria...-contesto mientras se sentaba para desayunar.

-...ahhhh porque?-renegaba mientras inflba comicamente las mejillas y se sentaba junto a Endo.

-... jajajaja... gracias por la comida-dijo para luego comenzar a comer.

-...gracias por la comida-repitio para hacer lo mismo que el mayor. Despues de desayunar se prepararon; Endo para ir al trabajo y Kazemaru para ir a la secundaria, cuando ya todo estaba listo Endo insistio en llevar personalmente al menor...

EN LA ESCUELA...

-...esta seguro que hay ningun problema?-pregunto Endo.

-por su puesto, el joven Ichirouta sera tratado como se merece-contesto el profesor.

-gracias-respondio aliviado-... portate bien-dijo Endo a Kazemaru para acariciar su cabeza.

-etto... hai!-contesto mientras se ruborizaba.

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS-...

-Kazemaru!-gritaba desesperado.

-que sucede? Toramaru?-pregunto para mirarlo fijamente.

-te-tenemos problemas-contesto muy nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui? dos adorables Ukes-hablo un joven castaño con una sonrisa pervertida.

-...-suspiro-quien rayos te crees para venir a ligartenos!-grito Kazemaru mientras se levnataba de la silla atrallendo la atencion de todos los presentes.

**Tori: es el final del capitulo! **

**Neko… -suspiro-...CUANDO PIENZA CAMBIAR EL CLIMA! me estoy calcinando**

**Naoko:… hay que hacer una campaña para proteger el medio ambiente**

**Sachiko:...hasta que por fin se te prendio el foco...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori:... GOMENE! me tarde mucho por la tarea-con ojos de espiral-**

**Neko: en la escuela nos explotan...**

**Sachiko:... mmm cierto... solo hay q agunatarnos un poco mas... **

_Declamier:... -que tanto tiempo se me paso por alto XD- los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nivel-5... los que me pertenecen son Tori y Naoko; y Sachiko y Neko son de... Grey-chan_

_Capitulo 8: Si no hay pelea no hay guerra._

Todos los alumnos que estaban en el salon voltearon para ver quien habia gritado de esa manera, sorprendiendoce que viniese del "callado" de Kazemaru; es decir, apenas si llevaba un dia y ya se habia ganado esa reputacion de callado. Pero como todo se rompe...

-...-miraba al chico con una mirada fulminate.

-...me las arreglare en otro rato Kaze-chan-le da una caricia en la mejilla y se marcha-

-despreciable...-susurro Kazemaru mientras le lanzaba un borrador directo a la cabeza.

-etto... Kazemaru...-susrro atemorizado Toramaru.

-Hump...-se sobo la cabeza-linda actitud-penso mientras se iba a centar a su pupitre.

-...-mira hacia los espectadores-que tanto miran?-dijo siempre con la mirada fulminate.

-nada!-se voltearon para ver al frente.

- ahhh-suspiro.

-eso fue sorprendente Kazemaru, logro enfrentarlo-dijo Toramaru emocionado.

-...-le sonrie-...es cuestion de no mostrar miedo...

-ohhh enceñeme!-dijo aun emocionado.

Y asi paso el resto del dia, hasta cuando tocaron indicando terminada las clases; todos salieron felices aunque era lunes... pero ya habian salido de esas cuatro paredes **(incluso por eso me alegro... aunque yo estoy desde las 7 AM hasta las 3 PM, solo los lunes =_=) **Kazemaru y Toramaru salieron tranquilos, ambos iban saliendo de la escula cuando se les aparece el mismo chico de antes...

-hola, hola-dijo para ponerce frente a los dos peliazules.

-ya dejanos en paz!-dijo Kazemaru-ven Toramaru-dijo para luego pasar junto con el mencionado a la par del acosador.

-...a donde crees que vas?-toma de la mano a Kazemaru-tu me deves algo-lo atrajo hacia si, para luego abrazarlo.

-...sueltame!-forcegeaba para soltarce, pero era mucho mas grande y fuerte.

-...ya lo escuchaste...-alguien tomo del ombro al chico-dejalos en paz-le dijo mientras los separaba.

-...-se sorprende-Endo-sama!-de admira por tan importante presencia le estbiera hablando o mas bien dicho separarando.

-...Endo?-dijo Kazemaru-que haces aqui-dijo sorprendido.

-vengo a recogerte...-dijo mientras le sonreia-y tu...-mira al chico-no los molestes, o te las veras con migo...-dijo serio.

-ahhhh-asustado-si! con su permiso-se inclino y luego salio corriendo.

-...bueno, Toramaru... te llevo?-pregunto Endo.

-ehh? no es una molestia?-dijo-ademas puedo regresar solo, gracias-contesto.

-seguro?-dijo Kazemaru.

-si...-contesto-bueno, me voy-se inclino-hasta mañana...-se marcha.

-bueno... Ichi-chan... es hora de regresar a casa...-dijo para acercarce al carro **(ultimo modelo, deportivo, de color cafe) **mientras abria la puerta para que el menor entrara.

-gracias...-entra al carro y luego Endo cierra la puerta y se dirige a la puerta del conductor, la abre y entra, la cierra y comienza la marcha.

En el trallecto estubo normal, Endo preguntaba por "como estubo la escuela" y Kazemaru le contaba todo... o mas bien "casi todo" omitiendo algunas cosas y a la vez acusando al acosador de hace unos minutos con un _ese chico me molesta mucho, que se cree que es?_ renegaba a lo que el mayor contestaba con _no le hagas caso, solo trata de llamar tu atencion; pero no te le acerques... y si se propasa... llamame y vendre a matarlo _contesto mientras conducia **(que respuesta XDD) **Llegaron a la casa y Kazemaru se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, aunque a Endo no le pareciede que el cocinara por la razon de _debes de estar cansado, descansa y yo cocino _pero al final gano el menor. Despues de almorzar y que Endo ayudara a Kazemaru a hacer las tareas ambos disfrutaban un momento juntos mientras veian televicion; el mayor estaba sentado en el sofa y el menor estaba sentado en las piernas del castaño arrecostado en el pecho del mayor mientras que este con sus brazos rodeaba al menor; la escena era adorable pero solo duro unos 15 minutos ya que luego tocaron a la puerta.

-...yo ire...-dijo Kazemaru.

-...-sonrie-gracias, pero esta vez ire yo-lo toma al estilo recien casados y lo sienta sobre el sofa-quedate aqui-sonrie nuevamente y se dirigue a la puerta.

/Abre la puerta/

-que tal Endo?-saludaron los antiguos compañeros del castaño.

-ehh? Goenji, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Kidou, Fudou?-dijo esto ultimo con incredulidad.

-si... que acaso no puedo saludar? ahhh?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-...es extraño verte por aqui...-dijo confundido-mas bien a todos...

-...venimos a verte y a ver al pequeño Kazemaru... que tiene de malo?-dijo Midorikawa.

-ahhh nada, pasen-los deja pasar y cierra la puerta.

/En la sala/

-Kazemaru?-los recien llegados se quedaron admirados.

-que?-dijo mientras los miraba.

-WUUUAAAA! es el Kazemaru que conosco y molesto!-grito Midorikawa mientras abrazaba ~asfixiaba~ al menor.

**Tori: es el final del capitulo! **

**Neko… hasta la otra**

**Sachiko:... tres fics seguidos... milagro Tori arrangan**

**Tori: ¬¬**


End file.
